SILENCES HAVE SECRETS
by KyuJ
Summary: aku gak bisa bikin summary. BTS. BxB. Yaoi. MinYoon. Hurt


**SILENCES HAVE SECRETS**

 **By_KyuJ**

 **Cast : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, and Other member BTS**

 **Genre : Hurt/YAOI**

 _'_ _WEDDING INVITATION'_

 _PARK JIMIN & KIM TAEHYUNG_

Malam yang kelabu ditemani tangisan langit ikut membawa lamunan seorang yoongi semakin melambung diawan. Tangisnya memang tak sederas hujan diluaran sana, tapi rintihan hatinya cukup untuk membuat para malaikat di nirwana sana ikut merasakan betapa sakitnya hati seorang yoongi. Jimin,hanya jimin alasan dibalik semua tangis dimata dan batinnya.

Drttt...

Drttt...

Drttt...

Ponsel yoongi terus berdering tapi dihiraukan olehnya. Tertera nama jimin disana, sudah berjam-jam jimin menghubungi yoongi tapi tak ada balasan. Yoongi sadar tidak seharusnya dia semenderita ini sedangkan jimin sendiri bukan siapa-siapanya. Ya,hubungan mereka rumit.

/flashback_6 tahun lalu/

"Yak, jimin kau curang,eoh!" seru yoongi saat jimin berhasil memasukkan bola basketnya kedalam ring.

Mereka sedang berada di bawah rumah pohon dibelakang rumah mereka. Mereka bertetangga dan bermain saat senja seperti ini sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka.

"aniyo hyung, mana mungkin aku curang sedangkan aku memang ahli bermain basket" kilah jimin sambil berjalan mendekati yoongi yang sedang menenggak minumannya.

Mereka diam beberapa saat sambil menghabiskan minuman mereka.

"oh ya hyung, minggu depan ada pekan raya, mau berjalan-jalan denganku?" tawar jimin sambil memiringkan wajahnya

"kedengarannya menarik, tapi kau harus mau membelikan aku apapun yang ku mau" jawab yoongi

"aish kau ini hyung, seharusnya kau yang membelikan sesuatu untukku"

"hmm...baiklah aku akan membelikan yang kau mau hyung"

"jinja?! Semua?" tanya yoongi dengan mata yang berbinar

"ne...semua" jawab jimin sambil terkekeh

.

.

.

Semua berjalan baik-baik saja pada awalnya,sampai seseorang mulai merubah seorang park jimin dan itu jelas diketahui oleh yoongi bukan? Hey, yoongi temannya mulai kecil dan juga cinta pertamanya. Cinta pertama yang sangat menyakitkan bagi seorang min yoongi. Cintanya ada didepan mata selalu dalam jangkauannya tapi hatinya begitu jauh untuk direngkuh. Dan min yoongi jelas memilih tetap berteman daripada harus merusak segalanya bukan?

Hari ini awal musim dingin pertamanya tanpa jimin, jangan tanya kemana jimin. Jimin sedang ijin sakit katanya. Tapi yoongi tidak tau nyatanya dia sedang pergi menemani kekasihnya yang katanya sangat pemalas itu. Oh betapa bodohnya jimin lebih memilih orang itu daripada yoongi.

"haah" hembusan napas keluar dari bibir yoongi, ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju halte.

'Sendirian itu tidak enak ternyata' itu yang ada dalam benak yoongi, setelah 10 menit berjalan kaki akhirnya yoongi sampai di halte tempat biasanya dia menunggu bis bersama jimin, huft jimin lagi. Bis yang akan membawa yoongi kesekolah telah datang ternyata, yoongi memasuki bis dan duduk dalam diam. Duduk dalam diam sambil memandang jalanan yang dilewatinya dan manik matanya menangkap siluet yang selalu dikaguminya selama dia hidup dan bernapas dimuka bumi, itu jimin dengan seseorang, sontak yoongi langsung memalingkan muka memasang head setnya dan memjamkan mata.

.

 _geuge mari dwae? neo geuge mari dwae?_

 _geureohge swipge uri sarangi byeonhandaneun ge_

 _amudo moreuge gwaenchanha boige_

 _neol mannadagado ni pyojeong hanae jigeum ulgo isseo_

 _BTS_Outro: Does That Make Sense? (_ _그게_ _말이_ _돼_ _)]_

.

.

.

Tidak terasa yoongi telah sampai di sekolah, bertingkah seolah dia biasa saja. Menyapa siapa saja yang ditemuinya dengan senyum selembut kapas. Tinggal setahun dia bersekolah disini bukan, dia harus meninggalkan kesan yang terbaik baik guru, teman dan para hoobaenya.

"Yoongi-a" teriak seseorang dari ujung koridor, terlihat disana ada beberapa temen yoongi yang tersenyum kepadanya

Yoongi membalas dengan mengangkat tangan serta tersenyum lebar, berjalan mendekat kearah mereka berempat duduk. Setelah sampai didekat mereka yoongi langsung mendudukan diri ditengah-tengah mereka.

"pagi sekali kalian datang, tumben" tanya yoongi

"hmm, hanya ingin" jawab seokjin, dan diikuti anggukan dari 3 yang lain

"kau sendiri? Kemana dia bukankah kalian bertetangga?" itu namjoon

"jimin sakit, tadi pagi-pagi dia mengirimiku sms" jawab yoongi santai padahal hatinya mendidih mengetahui bahwa jimin telah berbohong padanya

Yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepala lalu mulai beranjak memasuki kelas masing-masing. Yoongi dan seokjin berada dikelas yang sama, sedangkan namjoon hoseok dan youngjae berada dikelas yang berbeda.

.

Tidak terasa setahun terlewati dengan perubahan-perubahan yang semakin menyesakkan bagi yoongi. Bagaimana tidak, jimin sekarang tidak pernah menemani yoongi bermain dibawah rumah pohon buatan mereka, janji selalu tidak pernah ditepati. Jangankan bermain bertemu saja kalau tidak saat sekolah mana ketemu yoongi dengan seorang jimin. Dia sibuk sekarang sangat sibuk bahkan dengan kekasihnya, mungkin yoongi harus mencari kekasih juga pikirnya.

.

Hari ini hari yang penting bagi siswa di Seungri Senior High School, hari ini mereka akan melaksanakan acara wisuda. Yoongi dinyatakan lulus dan berada dalam jajaran 10 besar siswa dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Orang tuanya dan kakak tersayangnya datang dengan membawa rangkaian bunga cantik ditangan mereka, memeluk yoongi dan mengucapkan ucapan selamat bahkan semua teman, guru dan hoobaenya mengucapkan selamat padanya kecuali satu orang. Seseorang yang sedang berbincang dengan orang tuanya dan orang tua lain di ujung koridor di luar aula. Tapi senyum di bibir yoongi tak pernah pudar, hanya dia yang boleh tau isi hatinya bukan siapapun.

Acarapun selesai dengan lancar, yoongi berencana mengadakan camping di pesisir pantai busan. Teman-temannya setuju tinggal satu yang belum, yoongi bergegas menghubungi seseorang setelah selesai mempersiapkan barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk bercamping. Belum ada balasan, lalu yoongi berinisiatif menelfonnya.

"Yeoboseo" jawab dari seberang

"eoh, jimin-a ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"tentang apa? Bicaralah yoongi-a"

"eum, apa kau tidak keberatan ikut camping ke busan? Anak-anak lain juga ikut" tawar yoongi ragu-ragu

"busan? Kedengarannya menarik, apa aku boleh membawa taehyung bersamaku?"

Deg, entah kenapa yoongi menyesal menawari jimin tapi,

"bawalah dia bersamamu" jawab yoongi dengan kekehan palsu

"uri yoongi, kau memang yang terbaik" puji jimin dan hanya dibalas dengan tawa palsu seorang yoongi dan panggilanpun ditutup

.

.

.

Camping berjalan sesuai dugaan yoongi dimana selalu terjadi kemesraan antara jimin dan taehyung didepan mata yoongi, dan lagi-lagi yoongi selalu bertingkah seolah dia mendukung dan tidak masalah dijadikan saksi dari kemesraan mereka berdua

/flashback_end/

Kenangan-kenangan tentang apa yang terjadi 6 tahun lalu terus terbayang dibenak yoongi membuat hatinya semakin hancur berkeping-keping. Matanya memandang ponselnya yang terus berdering bersanding dengan undangan yang semakin membuat matanya memanas,menangis hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang. Menangis meraung sekeras yang dia bisa, membanting apapun yang ada di dekatnya.

"ARRRGHHHH...WAEEEEE" teriaknya sambil melempar gelas minum yang ada di nakas ke dinding.

"Hiks...W-waeyo jimin-a WAEEEEE"

Dia terduduk disudut kamar apartemennya, kamarnya sangat hancur sekarang. Lihat saja pecahan kaca ada dimana-mana, sprei yang biasanya selalu rapi sudah terlempar kedepan pintu. Semuanya hancur berantakan dengan menyisakan isakan yang menggores telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya, bersyukurlah yoongi tinggal diunit apartemen mewah dengan dinding yang diselimuti peredam suara, tapi apalah kemewahan saat kau bahkan tidak merasakan apa itu bahagia. Menyibukkan diri setiap hari demi memalingkan hati dari kenyataan bahwa cintamu direbut bahkan sebelum kau bisa mengungkapkannya, menebarkan senyum secerah matahari padahal hujan badai sedang memporakpondakan hatimu, itulah yang selama ini yoongi pendam. Menggoreskan luka di hatinya sendiri hingga akhirnya hatinya berontak pada kenyataan tak terbantahkan, cintanya telah hilang. Benar-benar hilang

"Andwaee...hiks h-hiks jimin-a andwaeee" raungnya lagi hingga sang mimpi menjemputnya paksa

#Jimin_Pov

Jimin terus mencoba menghubungi yoongi, katakanlah ini pertama kalinya jimin dipaksa untuk berusaha sangat keras hanya untuk sebuah panggilan telpon, gila bukan? Sejak kemaren jimin terus berusaha menghubungi temannya, ya teman tersayangnya yoongi. Jimin sangat khawatir padanya, bagaimana tidak khawatir saat seseorang yang biasanya terlihat didepan matamu sejak kau memberinya undangan. Ah benar undangan, undangan pernikahannya dengan kekasihnya tentunya, tapi kenapa temannya tiba-tiba menghilang setelah itu?

#jimin_pov end

"Angkat angkat angkat yoongi, jebal" racau jimin sambil menempelkan ponsel ditelinga

"Oh tuhan kemana anak itu, aku sudah menghubunginya sejak kemarin pagi dan sekarang sudah hampir tengah pagi" ucapnya frustasi sambil masih mengharap telponnya diangkat

"Jebal angkat yoon..."

"Jim" jawab dari sebrang dengan suara lirih

"eoh, yoongi-a syukurlah kau mengangkatnya, kemana saja kau" celoteh jimin sampai dia tersadar ada yang tidak beres dengan yoongi

"kau ke.." belum selesai jimin bertanya

"aku ada dirumah dan aku baik-baik saja kalau kau mau tau" kekeh yoongi

"eoh, benarkah? Coba katakan padaku berapa kali aku mencoba menghubungimu"

"Rrr...106 panggilan dan 200 pesan tercatat sejak kemarin pagi ngomong-ngomong" jawab yoongi sangsi

"oh tuhan yoongi kau tau betapa aku mengkhawatirkanmu,eoh?"

/jangan katakan kumohon/ jawab yoongi dalam hati

"yoongi-a kau masih disana?" tanya jimin memastikan

"Ah ne ne aku disini, lalu kado apa yang ingin aku bawakan untukmu dan taehyung nanti, eoh?"

Tanya yoongi dengan air mata yang mulai menggenangi wajahnya, ikut tersenyum mendengar jimin tertawa disebrang sana. Oh tuhan betapa yoongi sangat mencintai seorang jimin, bahkan tawanya mampu membuat yoongi rela membekukan hatinya demi kebahagiaan cintanya

"cukup kau datang dan berikan senyum terbaikmu serta do'amu untuk pernikahanku itu saja"

"eum, baiklah aku akan memberikan itu semua untukmu"

/bahkan tanpa kau minta jimin, kau telah menerimanya dariku/ senyum yoongi dengan airmata yang semakin menggenang

"uh sudah waktunya aku bersiap, aku baru pulang pagi ini dari daegu kalau kau mau tau kemana saja aku dari kemarin" bohong yoongi

"pantas saja aku kerumahmu tapi terkunci"

"eoh, sudah selesai? Kututup ya aku akan kekantor setelah ini"

"aku jemput sebagai tanda terima kasihku bahwa kau baik-baik saja" tawar jimin namun ditolak oleh yoongi namun jimin tetaplah jimin yang keras kepala

.

Yoongi sudah menyiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan jimin setelah insiden kartu undangan dan dirinya yang mengurung diri seharian penuh di apartemennya. Dia berbohong tentang kepergiannya ke daegu padahal dirinya ada di apartemennya. Mereka masih bertetangga sampai sekarang hanya berbeda blok saja. Mobil mewah jimin telah terlihat di depan gedung apartemenya, yoongi melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah mobil jimin, memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"sudah lama menunggu yoon..." ucapnya terpotong memandang wajah yoongi

"wae jimin-a?" tanya yoongi melihat jimin terdiam melihatnya

"berapa lama kau menangis? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis,eoh?" selidik jimin

 _/kau, kau pelakunya. Kau jimin-a/_ teriak yoongi dalam hati

"uh haha aniyo, kau salah liat mungkin. Aku tidak menangis kok" kilah yoongi

"apa kau yakin? Kau tidak sedang berbohong padaku kan yoon?"

"jinja, mansae jimin-a" jawab yoongi dengan tangan diangkat membentuk tanda 'peace'

Jimin tampak tidak percaya tapi dia mengabaikannya dan mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju kantornya dan yoongi. Lucu bukan, bahkan sesakit apapun yoongi, dia tetap berusaha menjangkau jimin tetap berada di dalam pengawasannya. Katakanlah yoongi punya obsesi berlebihan terhadap jimin, tapi hati tak bisa ditipu bukan.

.

/Wedding Day/

Yoongi masih termangu diujung kasurnya. Hei! Bukankah dia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk acara pernikahan jimin bukan?! Tapi lihatlah wajah muramnya, badai sedang melanda hatinya saat ini marilah kita lebih mengerti keadaannya.

Sementara di tempat pernikahan kedua mempelai telah bersiap bahkan semua undangan telah menempati tempatnya, hanya satu yang belum tertangkap pandangan mata jimin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan yoongi. Jimin berinisiatif untuk menghubunginya,' semoga diangkat' mohon jimin dalam hati.

/Nomor yang anda hubungi tidak menjawab/

Terdengar jawaban dari operator saat jimin menelfon yoongi. Oh kemanakah yoongi saat jimin benar-benar berharap kedatangannya. Hey men ini pernikahannya bukan? Tentu dia ingin orang terpenting dalam hidupnya hadir paling awal dan memberinya selamat, bukan malah menghilang lagi. Oh bolehkah jimin marah sekarang.

Drttt...

Drttt...

Saat jimin menggerutu ponselnya berdering dan nama yang tertera di dalamnya mampu membuatnya sumringah 'Yoongi Hyung is Calling'

"yeoboseo kau dimana saja hyung?"

"aku di depan tenanglah, apa yang lain sudah datang?"

"semua sudah siap kecuali satu orang kalau kau mau tau hyung"

"hehe mianhae, aku sudah masuk dan aku melihatmu" ucap yoongi

Yoongi melangkah memasuki ruangan pengantin dan betapa dia ingin menangis sekarang juga melihat betapa tampannya seorang jimin sekarang, setelan jas dan tuxedo putih serta tatanan rambut pomedic benar-benar cocok padanya. Yoongi memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada jimin dan jangan lupakan taehyung yang juga ada disana. Yoongi melangkah mendekat, memberikan pelukan bagi keduanya. Jimin dan taehyung membalas dengan erat pelukan yoongi, semakin lebar senyumnya semakin perih hatinya.

"Kau terlihat tampan jimin-a" puji yoongi

"jadi selama ini aku tidak tampan begitu?" dan dijawab dengan senyum oleh jimin dan taehyung

"ani, bukan itu maksudku dan juga aku yang akan membawa nampan cincin kalian, bolehkah?"

Mereka bertiga berbincang cukup lama sampai seseorang memberikan nampan cincin kepada yoongi dan mengatakan kalau pernikahan akan dimulai.

.

Jimin mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju altar disusul taehyung yang didampingi sang ayah serta yoongi yang berjalan dibelakangnya membawa cincin pernikahan. Senyum merekah tak pernah lepas dari ketiganya. Acara pernikahan berjalan khidmat sampai tiba saatnya memasangkan cincin, yoongi maju kedepan membawa nampan berisi cincin ke depan altar. Diakhir acara pasangan suami-istri pasti berciuman bukan? Yoongi bersiap menguatkan hati serapuh kacanya untuk melihatnya, ini terakhir. Ya terakhir, karena yoongi sudah tak sanggup terus berusaha menggapai jimin, terus berada di dekat jimin sedangkan dia tak pernah ada dalam pandangan jimin.

.

Acara telah selesai, yoongi sedang meminum gelas keduanya sebelum memutuskan pergi. Salah satu teman sekolahnya dulu datang menghampirinya, hoseok.

"Ya, mwohae? Tidak ikut menari bersama mereka?" tanya hoseok sambil menunjuk ke aula dansa

"Hanya minum dan kau tau bukan aku tidak suka sesuatu yang berisik" jawab yoongi

"bukan tipikal yoongi sekali memang, keberatan makan di cafe baru depan kantorku?" tawar hoseok

Yoongi terlihat menimbang dan berakhir disini, di cafe depan kantor hoseok. Mereka makan dengan tenang sesekali mereka tertawa mengingat masa-masa sekolah mereka dulu,nostalgia yang menyenangkan, sampai...

"Yoongi-a"

"eum"

"kapan kau akan menyusul jimin?"

"uhuuuk n- ne uhuk" seketika dia tersedak

"kau baik-baik saja" ucap hoseok panik

"ah a-aku baik-baik saja, lagipula pertanyaan macam apa itu eoh"

"hanya bertanya apa salahnya" jawab hoseok sambil cemberut

"huuh, aku tak tau" hela napas yoongi terdengar frustasi

"Are you okay, dude? Kau terlihat tertekan sekali"

"aku bahkan tidak tau apakah diriku akan menikah atau berakhir melajang" balas yoongi asal

"Mwo? Tidakkah kau begitu mendustakan nikmat tuhan yang tersaji didepanmu ini eoh" sulut hoseok

"apa maksudmu?" yoongi menyipitkan matanya menyelidik

"maksudku adalah aku. Aku selalu mengejarmu bukan, dan kulihat kau selalu sendiri"

"hahaha omong kosong macam apa ini hoseok-a" ucap yoongi tidak percaya

"aku serius tentang kata 'mencintaimu' yoongi kalau kau mau tau" hoseok nampak serius

Yoongi terdiam hingga dia memutuskan berlalu meninggalkan hoseok. Dia tidak bisa melupakan jimin mungkin belum bisa, dia butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk menyiapakan dirinya. Meninggalkan hoseok yang menundukkan kepalanya, dia telah mencintai yoongi sejak lama. Sejak duduk dibangku SMA dia selalu berusaha meyakinkan kepada yoongi bahwa dia begitu mencintainya tapi bahkan sampai sekarang jawaban yoongi masih tetap sama, menolaknya secara halus.

.

.

.

Tik, Tik, Tik.

Bunyi detak jam terasa kian nyaring seiring malam yang semakin larut. Sudah hampir tengah malam tapi yoongi masih berdiri memandang jalan kota seoul sambil meminum wine ditangannya. Sesekali menghembuskan napas, memikirkan kembali keputusan besar yang akan dia ambil. Ia akan meninggalkan kota kelahirannya dan memulai hidup barunya di tempat baru. Barang-barangnya telah sampai dirumah barunya tadi pagi dan dia akan berangkat malam ini.

.

Sekali lagi yoongi mematuk diri didepan cermin, ia pandangi seluruh apartemennya yang telah tertutup kain putih dan bergegas meninggalkan seoul. Tak lupa ia membawa surat untuk jimin tentunya, ucapan perpisahan tetap penting bukan?

Berdiri di depan unit apartemen jimin sambil memasukkan surat pada sela pintu.

"Annyeong jimin-a, mianhae geurigo saranghae"

Kepalanya bersandar pada pintu rumah jimin. Tanpa sadar air matanya kembali menetes, ini yang terakhir.

.

.

.

/Incheon airport_02.00 P.M KST/

5 menit lagi pesawatnya akan datang. Yoongi telah membuang sim cardnya di perjalanan tadi sekarang nomernya telah berganti baru, barang-barang yang memiliki kenangan telah yoongi tinggal di rumah lamanya. Surat resignnya dari kantor juga sudah selesai kemarin, sekarang hanya ada dirinya tanpa beban apapun, tanpa harus khawatir meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya. Memakai kacamata hitamnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat baru 'annyeong seoul'

.

mentari mulai mengusik penghuni bumi, begitu pula dua pemuda yang baru saja menikmati malam pertama mereka. Sang suami terbangun lebih dulu, melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur. Tidak ada bahan untuk sarapan di kulkasnya, jimin melangkah hendak menuju rumah tetangganya untuk membuatkan sarapan seperti biasa pada yoongi sampai kakinya menginjak sesuatu dan membungkuk mengambilnya.

"eoh, surat" gumam jimin

Jimin memutuskan kembali ke ruang tamu dan membaca surat itu

 _/jimin-a annyeong/_

 _/bagaimana malam pertamamu? Apa menyenangkan?/ jimin terkekeh membacanya_

 _/eum, mianhae karena sepertinya aku tidak bisa membuatkan sarapan lagi untukmu/_

 _/aku sebenarnya sangat berat memutuskan ini, tapi percayalah ini yang terbaik jimin-a/_

 _/jimin-a berbahagialah selalu dengan taehyung/_

 _/kalau kau membaca surat ini di pagi hari berarti aku telah meninggalkan seoul/_

 _/kau tau jimin-a setelah bertahun-tahun akhirnya aku bisa memutuskan sesuatu yang sangat besar, menakjubkan bukan?/_

 _/kau tau jimin-a keputusan besar apa yang telah aku ambil?/_

 _/meninggalkanmu/_

 _/kau tau bukan hal itu yang paling sulit kulakukan, bahkan saat kedua orang tuaku meninggalpun aku tak semenderita ini, itu semua karena ada kau disisiku/_

 _/salahku memang telah mencintaimu lebih dari diriku sendiri/_

 _/cukup tau kalau aku selalu ada untukmu kapanpun dan dimanapun jimin-a/_

 _/jangan merasa bersalah, kau tau aku tidak menyukai hal itu bukan/_

 _/cukup jalankan hidupmu, aku telah berhenti menggapaimu jimin-a/_

 _/hiduplah dengan bahagia dengannya, aku baik-baik saja/_

 _/jangan mencariku, ara! Sekarang aku akan mulai egois kau tau/_

 _/jimin-a annyeong, berbahagialah/_

 _/Dari Yoongi/_

Tes

Tes

Tes

tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir dengan derasnya, segera dia berlari menuju apartemen yoongi. Memukulnya keras sambil berteriak meneriakkan nama yoongi.

"YOONGI HYUNG BUKA PINTUNYA"

"JANGAN BERCANDA INI TIDAK LUCU SAMA SEKALI, YOONGI HYUNG"

Teriakan jimin membuat penjaga apartemen menghampirinya dan memarahinya, tapi siapa peduli? Petugas telah memberi tau kalau yoongi telah meninggalkan apartemen sejak tadi malam dan tidak tau kapan kembali. Jimin terduduk sambil meraung didepan pintu rumah yoongi. Yoongi telah meninggalkan dirinya, benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"Yoongi hyung hiks...jebal" pinta jimin pada angin

Satu yang jimin sadari adalah, selama ini yoongi telah berhasil menipunya dengan senyumnya. Semuanya hanya upaya yoongi untuk membahagiakan dirinya, betapa bodoh dan jahatnya dia kepada yoongi. Sekarang semua tinggal kenangan.

END

* * *

SORRY FOR TYPO


End file.
